Untitled Life
by SammyMcSamSam
Summary: Those who have read all of the books know what happened, right? What happened between the lines, though? What changes could happen if one single person was sent to the time period of Severus Snape? Snape fans, here's something you'll love to hear.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. Wind whipped at my badger fur and soon I heard the soft sound of rushing water. I stopped at the river and saw someone. He had short chestnut brown hair and, clearly visible, pointed ears. It was an elf.

Whenever we saw someone or something on our territory, we were supposed to kill it. I was only ten and barely an apprentice, but I knew the law. Penalty for not following the law was death or banishment. I stood up on my hind legs and smelled the air all around me. No one else was there. I quickly changed back into my human form and stared at the elf. "I'd leave if I were you." I told him calmly.

Although I had made no move towards him or was planning to, he turned around and darted away. As a badger, I rushed out of sight, but I wasn't going back to camp. A few days ago I had made up my mind to never go back. My home was evil, though it didn't used to be that way. Scratch that. It wasn't my home. It never was. My home was somewhere I did not know yet. It was my prison.

For a moment I stopped and looked at my human arm. Burned into my skin was the symbol. The symbol for the Outsiders. It was wrapped around my arm and hand. I was in more pain than can be described when I got it. It wasn't just physical pain. I remembered that day could replay it in my head clearly. Too clearly. With great effort, I ran off into the clear morning sunrise.

* * *

Blackness was all around me for a few seconds until I left the wall and saw the huge Hogwarts Express. I gazed at it for a long time while people walked and ran this way and that. Families were saying goodbye while students hurried to climb aboard the train.

The train whistle broke my thoughts. It was loud and signaled that the train would be leaving soon. I hurried onto the train with a last glance at families waving to their children. I wondered what it was like to have a loving family who would give their lives for each other. Before I found a compartment, the train started to move. I couldn't find any empty ones, so I went in the next one I found that had what looked like, first years.

There were two boys sitting across from each other nearest to the door, and a girl and boy sitting across from each other by the window. When I asked if I could join them, they nodded. I sat in between two of the boys. The boy to my left by the window who had long, black greasy hair and black eyes was talking to the girl across from him. She had dark red hair and green eyes. I could tell that she had been crying.

I took out some parchment and began to write. From their different conversations and my visions, I learned their names. The greasy haired boy to my left was Severus Snape, and the girl was Lily Evans. The boy to my right, who had black hair and glasses, was James Potter, and the shaggy haired boy, across from him, was Sirius Black. James quietly asked what my name was before talking to Sirius. I told him it was Jaythen Whiting.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy to my left, Severus, told Lily.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James, who looked like he was better cared for than Severus, asked. Neither he nor Sirius had been paying attention to the two by the window until now. "I think I'd leave if I was put there, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius.

I didn't pay much attention after that; I didn't like the House Rivalry I had heard about. From what I had read, I liked the Slytherin House. For a while, I learned Sirius didn't want to be a Slytherin either, even though his whole family were. James wanted to be in Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart!' like his dad. Severus didn't think Gryffindor was great. He'd rather be brainy than brawny.

"Where will you go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked him, causing James to roar with laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, make enemies before you're even sorted. Just lay off of him," I added, glaring at them. They ignored me.

Just then Lily stood up and looked at the two boys with much dislike. "Come on Severus, let's find a different compartment," she said as she headed for the door.

James tried to trip Severus but I kicked his legs to stop him before he could. Severus looked back at me in wonder, but he quickly looked away and headed out the door.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called after him and Sirius roared with laughter.

I rolled my eyes again before continuing to write. I tried to ignore them for the rest of the ride, but they kept bringing me into the conversation, obviously trying to see if we'd be enemies after tonight.

"You're alright, Whiting," James told me while Sirius nodded. I had told them I had run away from a bad neighborhood and now lived in an orphanage, which was partially true. I couldn't tell someone everything about me.

"I doubt I'll be Slytherin," I said when they insisted that I tell them which house I thought I would or wanted to be in.

James shook his head, smiling. "Of course you won't! You should be in Gryffindor."

I grimaced and shook my head. I didn't want to be in Gryffindor. I wasn't even fit for it. I had read and heard that Gryffindors and Slytherins are natural rivals. There's more fighting between them than the other houses. It was too much. The other two houses seemed to be not that hostile with the other houses. "I was thinking more of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

James and Sirius stared at me with confused expressions as if they never thought someone who didn't like Slytherin would choose a different house over Gryffindor. But the truth was I _did_ like Slytherin. I just didn't think I fit the characteristics of the house. I didn't think of Slytherins as cruel, evil, and power hungry. No. I just didn't think I fit the other characteristics that_ I_ thought was more common in Slytherins. Most of the reason that I wouldn't be a Slytherin was because I'm muggleborn.

"Whiting, Jaythen!" The teacher called out after a small nervous boy was put in Ravenclaw. I had watched the others get sorted while the group became smaller and smaller. There weren't many of us left because my last name was at the end of the alphabet. I walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool where the sorting hat was placed on my head. I looked down at the ground as I felt every eye in the Great Hall staring at me, waiting to find out what house I'd be in…if I was their enemy or not. There was silence.

"Let's see now," The hat whispered in my ear, "You have a lot of courage I see…a very good memory too. Ravenclaw perhaps? Wait…you are a very loyal and trustworthy friend. If you're friends with someone, that bond becomes stronger over time, but ah! You are also cunning, sneaky, and have much ambition but not like Slytherins. Yes…you are very difficult to place. Which house do you belong in?"

It seemed to want my opinion so I said under my breath, barely moving my lips, "Whichever needs my help." I don't know why I said it. The words had escaped my lips before I knew what I had said.

"Hmm…alright then. You'd better be in…SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed the name and applause followed it.

Shock appeared on my face as my head snapped up. I never thought…The hat was taken off my head as I stood up. Before I moved, I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw James and Sirius looking at me suspiciously. Lily glared at them for their expressions before clapping with the rest of the students. I watched them carefully before walking over to the Slytherin table, still shocked.

I looked across the table and saw the greasy haired boy from the train. Severus Snape. He raised his eyebrows at me, clearly wondering why I was so shocked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I believe you Miss Whiting." Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, said, smiling at me. "You stopped aging in your fifth year, but you may start in third year as you requested so you can refresh your memory."

I nodded. "That'll be great. Thank you so much for letting me back to Hogwarts. I got really tired of being at St. Mungo's. I'm glad the Ministry sees me as of age now. It took a while to convince them, but it all worked out in the end."

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore looked up. "Enter."

"You have requested me Headmaster?" A man said.

Dumbledore beamed. "Ah, yes. Come in, come in."

I turned around in my seat to see who it was. I grinned him. He had the same long, greasy black hair, though he was taller and in his 30's, but there was no mistaking him. "Severus?" I exclaimed surprised, but glad.

He froze in his tracks and stared at me. I smirked.

"That's Professor Snape to you, Miss Whiting." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"Jay." Severus murmured quietly, still in his shocked daze.

Dumbledore looked at each of us curiously. Then he beamed. "Ah, yes! You two were classmates many years ago."

I nodded without looking away from Severus. I hadn't seen him since I was fifteen, which was years ago even though I still looked fifteen. "What subject do you teach?" I asked curiously.

"Potions." Severus said quietly, finding his voice again. "I thought you were"—

I cut him off. "_Please_ don't tell me you thought I was dead. The Marauders and Lily thought that when I visited them the first chance I got once I escaped St. Mungo's." I stopped, knowing that the subject of Lily would hurt him. He had cared about her a lot and now she was dead.

Severus didn't show any emotion to reveal if it had brought back sad memories, though I knew it had.

"I was going to say that I thought you were at St. Mungo's." Severus said calmly.

I raised my eyebrows. "You think I would stay put, especially with what was going on 15 years ago, for that long of a time? Come on, Severus. You know me better than that. Let's see, it's been…" I looked uncertain at him. "What's the year? At St. Mungo's they never let me have a calendar for some reason, so I don't even know my age."

Severus' eyebrows rose slightly. "You don't know the year?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "I haven't asked anyone about that since I got out. I've been off on my own for a while now."

"It's 1996." He replied simply.

I smiled and did quick math in my head. "It's been…21 years since I was cursed. I was released without a cure about 16 years ago, and I helped fight against Voldemort." There was a flash of frustration and anger was in Severus' eyes, but it left quickly. He must have decided not to say anything about me saying the Dark Lord's name.

I thought I saw a flicker of different emotion cross his face. What was it? Fear? No, it couldn't be. He was never afraid. He was the bravest person I ever knew. Worry? Regret? Why though?

I frowned. "You never visited me. I thought you would have wanted to get away from your parents in the summer. Even the Marauders and Lily visited me and they used to hate me!"

"I was busy." Severus replied.

Everyone was busy with everything that was going on then. Wait…something just dawned on me. "Show me your left arm, Severus." I was staring at him with a blank expression, but my voice was urgent.

Severus' arm twitched. "Why?" He asked cautiously.

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to him. He was taller than I remembered. "Just do it." I said almost menacingly.

He sighed and pulled his left sleeve and flipped his arm over to reveal a snake slithering through a skull burned into his skin.

Still holding onto his arm, I closed my eyes, willing it to not be true. Realization hit me and I quickly backed away from him. "No." I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. Anger burned inside of me. I was angry with him as well as myself for believing him. No, it wasn't just anger. It was betrayal. I had been betrayed.

"You promised! I thought you had changed." I glared at his arm and then at him. He had opened his eyes. "Obviously I was wrong."

Severus watched me carefully as he put his left hand on my shoulder, watching for reaction. "Let me explain."

I rolled my eyes but didn't push him away. "You became a Death Eater after you promised me you would never. What else is to explain? I can't believe Professor Dumbledore allowed you to teach here."

Severus narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone spoke first.

"I appointed Severus because I trust him completely." It was Dumbledore. We both had forgotten he was there. He raised his eyes behind his half moon glasses at me. "I assume you do too?"

I crossed my arms. "I did." I glanced at Severus. "Not anymore."

Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "If you completely trust someone for good reasons, that trust will never go away. I have trusted Severus ever since he came to me and promised to help me in the years to come when Lord Voldemort planned to attack the Potters."

"Why would"— I began, but stopped. There was only one reason Severus would ever care that the Potters died. "Of course. Lily." I muttered exasperated. I suddenly knew what Severus had done for Dumbledore and what he was doing now, though there was no clear reason for how I knew.

"So, you're a triple agent now?" I asked, with an amused expression that I couldn't help.

"You will tell no one." Severus muttered.

I looked into his dark eyes, longing for the friendship I thought we had, but I knew better now. He didn't care about me anymore—no, he _never_ cared about me. All he had cared about was Lily, who he knew he could never have, and becoming a Death Eater.

Severus seemed confused by my sad expression, but I didn't want to explain. "You don't want anyone to know the good in you?" I sighed. Not even the staff understood why Dumbledore trusted him. "Do I have to say I told you so?" I asked, remembering the many times I tried to get Severus to give up becoming a Death Eater.

"Why do you want to join him? What will you gain?" I asked Severus one day in my fifth year. We were walking outside in the courtyard. I had been fed up with his obsession with wanting to be a Death Eater as soon as he leaves school.

"We will be respected." Severus replied looking forward. "It'll make Lily be impressed, and she won't care about who I hang out with anymore."

I rolled my eyes exasperated. "_That's_ why you aren't even going to _think_ about anything against your insane idea because you think, _think_, that Lily will be impressed." I groaned. "I know Lily, and I can guarantee that she will most certainly _not_ be impressed. She'll be infuriated or disappointed. One of those extremes. If she doesn't like what he's doing now, what do you think she'll think of you if you join him?"

Severus spun around to face me with an annoyed expression on his face. "_If_? _If_? I _will_ succeed and Lily _will_ be impressed. You don't know her the way I do. We're more close than you will ever be."

I crossed my arms. "I can tell you're _very_ close." I said sarcastically, but then my face softened. "I know you used to be really close friends, but recently you've been growing apart. You're growing more and more apart as you grow more and more interested in the Dark Arts and becoming a Death Eater. Also because of your choice of friends and humor."

For a split second, there was hurt in Severus' eyes, but then it left instantly. He turned and started walking away from me.

"Severus!" I called after him, but he didn't even look at me. I rushed over to his side. When he didn't stop, I began to walk backwards in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that. If you gave up wanting to be a Death Eater, Lily may grow closer to you again. And…if you didn't hang out with Sean Avery and company. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my friend. I'll do anything for you, and if you want, I'll talk to Lily about lightening up on the whole Dark Arts subject."

Severus stopped walking abruptly making me skid to a halt. His beautiful black eyes bore into my blue ones. He didn't say anything. He just stared, and I could tell he wasn't sure I would follow through.

Severus was staring at me. We could have just been outside. Suddenly, I realized what had happened. Severus had seen my memory because he was touching me. I knew I could let others see my memories if I was touching them, but I hadn't realized that Severus was touching my when I dozed off. I was too lost in my thoughts. I do that often.

Severus quickly withdrew his hand. He looked at me strangely. I just looked away and turned back to Dumbledore, who had been watching us curiously. I grimaced, preparing for questions.

Dumbledore didn't ask us anything. He merely smiled. "Very well Miss Whiting. As you know, Hogwarts starts on the first of September, which is in one week. You are welcome to stay here if you'd like." I nodded and he continued. This time he addressed Severus. "Miss Whiting may or may not remember where the Slytherin Common Room is, but she will not know the password. I would like you to accompany her and please help her get to Diagon Alley to purchase her school things some time this week. You may go."

Severus nodded curtly. "Yes, Headmaster." Without waiting to see if I was coming, he headed for the door.

I smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor." After he returned my smile, I ran to catch up with Severus.

Severus didn't look at me until we were well away from the Headmaster's office. "You seem well…even after what happened years ago."

I stopped in my tracks. I knew he wasn't talking about the rise and fall of Voldemort, or me being away for years before I could finish school. What he was talking about cut deep into my heart.

"Why do you keep on insisting that those of us who have pureblood shouldn't care if someone is a mudblood?" Sean Avery demanded one day out in the courtyard in our 4th year.

I glared at him fiercely, choosing to ignore his choice of words because he knew it would upset me. "Because. Even if I _were_ pureblood or half-blood, I'd still think of muggleborns as equals. Blood doesn't determine who you are and how good of a person you are. I mean, look at you and your friends." I couldn't help the last comment.

I raised my eyebrows and Sean and the others that were watching because they were staring at me as if I had just died or something. "What-"

I stopped. I replayed what I had said and saw what had slipped from my tongue that I had hopped they wouldn't hear for a long time.

"You're a mudblood?" Sean asked in astonishment. He started laughing. "You're a filthy little mudblood who's in Slytherin." Controlling his laughter, he glared at me. "I always knew you were a disgrace to the name of Slytherin, but I never knew that you were this much!"

"You're muggleborn?" Many murmurs were going around between those who were watching, but the most distinguished voice was Severus'. He was standing near Sean and was staring at me.

I took a few steps towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I trust you, but not the people you hang out with. I was just afraid that you'd push me away if you knew."

Sean walked over to Severus before glaring at me. He looked back at him. "Come on, Snape. I know it's been helpful pretending to care about her so you can get information and humor her, but now that we know she's a mudblood…I wouldn't bother with her if I were you. Yeah, it was all right with Evans because you actually showed interest in her. She would drive you crazy if you weren't friends, but this one?" He raised his eyebrows at him with a look of disgust.

I stared at Severus with horror and betrayal in my eyes. I couldn't keep the emotion from showing on my face. I could only hide a little.

Severus's dark eyes bore into mine. I could tell he was shocked and surprised. He quickly composed his face before speaking in a cool demeanor. "He's right. You have been helpful, but I can't pretend anymore. I wouldn't be able to stand it, and it's not just because of your blood. I can't do this anymore. I can't be friends with another mudblood."

It felt like a dagger had been plunged straight into my heart. I could not believe it. I could not believe what was happening. I could believe I was being betrayed because it seemed like every day I was being betrayed. I couldn't believe Severus was betraying me. We had known each other for so long, and I really thought he was my friend. My very good friend. I searched my brain for something that would prove that Severus was lying like I always did unconsciously, but there was nothing.

I hid my emotion as best I could and narrowed my eyes. "Fine, if that's how you feel about it. I won't bother you in the future." I made sure I used the exact words Lily said to him when he had called her a Mudblood. Hopefully he realized that history was replaying.

Something appeared in Severus' eyes, and I was the only one who could tell. It was shock and horror. I smirked, my job complete. I turned around and began to walk away from the Death Eater wannabe's.

"Just one more question, _mudblood_." A cold voice called behind me.

I turned around to face Sean and Severus. I raised my eyebrows at Sean. "Yeah?"

"Why are you, of all people, in Slytherin? You should be in Gryffindor."

I smirked, "I don't know. I do have many Slytherin traits in case you haven't noticed over the years. Yes, I'm a muggleborn Slytherin, and you're just going to have to deal with it. I wouldn't trade houses or my blood for anything." With that, I walked away again and didn't look back.

Back from my horrible memory, I faced Severus. He had stopped and was looking at me strangely again. "Did you normally do that this much?"

I blinked. "Only when things happen, causing me to have flashbacks."

"What did you remember?" Severus was curious, but he asked his question carefully.

I stared into his eyes. "Just that you never learn from your mistakes and don't realize what's right in front of you is real!" The only emotion that could be detected was frustration. I was also indignant and hurt, but I didn't show it. From being around Severus all those years, I had learned how to keep things in and not appear vulnerable. That was one good thing about hanging around him at school. Fed up with the constant flashbacks, I walked quickly past him in the direction of the dungeons and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I listened with great interest as the nervous first years got sorted. I stood among them, patiently waiting for Dumbledore to introduce me. After they were all sorted, everyone stared at me curiously. It would have made me nervous and self-conscious when I was younger, but now it didn't bother me that much.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. "We have a new student joining us here today, and as you can see, she is not a first year. She went to school here when she was eleven until her sixth year." At this, everyone was looking extremely confused. Dumbledore smiled. "Jay Whiting was cursed about twenty years ago. The curse caused her to not age. Though she doesn't age in appearance, she will only live a little bit longer than the average wizard.

"Miss Whiting never got to finish her wizard studies because she was at St. Mungo's, they hadn't found a cure, so she will start school at Hogwarts as a third year. Please do not treat her any different than you would treat anyone here. At her request, she wishes you treat her as if she were fifteen-years-old. She said it would be easier for you to understand her that way." Dumbledore looked at me. "Now, Miss Whiting, you may go to your house unless you want to be sorted again? Your personality could have changed over the years."

I shook my head. "No thank you, Professor. I am positive I will always belong to the house I have always been in." After Dumbledore nodded, I looked at all the curious faces and smirked. It was time to have fun.

I walked over to the farthest table to my right, which was Hufflepuff, and paused. I could see some disappointed faces from the other tables, and that made me smile. I smiled kindly at the Hufflepuffs before walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I shook my head and went to the Gryffindors. They all smiled in greeting, so I walked down the isle between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I could tell they expected me to go to Gryffindor by the angry looks I was getting from the Slytherins. In one quick movement, I sat down at my left. Everyone was shocked. I smirked. The Slytherins were watching me cautiously. Some were unsure of me, some were ok, and others were just upset for some reason. Maybe they were eager to have another enemy.

Dumbledore said some final words before the food appeared on the tables. As I put some food on my plate, I noticed a blond haired boy sitting across from me. I knew who he was, and it wasn't because of my "gift."

I half smiled at him; though I had earlier wished not to meet him, I asked, "What's your name?"

He looked up at me. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm surprised you're in Slytherin."

I smirked. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"What's your blood type?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't want to tell you. Maybe when I find I can trust you. If that even happens, that is."

Draco narrowed his eyes at me; I knew I had made a brave step. I was on my way to making an enemy. I seem to do that a lot.

I just stared back at him nonchalantly until Draco starting to eat. He didn't pay attention to me after that.

As I continued to eat, I found myself becoming distracted by recent events. I wasn't sure it was going to be all fine as I had planned, what with Severus here and all that, but I decided I would not pay attention to anything or anyone while I was focused on my studies. Sound like a Ravenclaw, huh? Well that's where I always thought I should have been placed. Besides, I didn't always want to be focused and even though I want to, doesn't mean I'll actually follow through. Knowing me, I'll get distracted by Draco and his _wonderful_ attitude.

As much as I tried to dismiss this, he reminded me of someone very important to me I met at Hogwarts.

I was in my first year at Hogwarts. My DADA class was doing a partner project; sadly, we didn't get to choose our partners. I was paired up with Paul Kapola, a Ravenclaw. I didn't know much about him. The only thing I knew was that he hated Slytherins, and he always went around talking about how evil we are. Every single one. We were supposed to research pertaining to the subject of cursed animals. It had to be at least 12 inches of parchment.

"Orangutans would be interesting to research." I suggested.

Paul glared at me. "I hate orangutans. Same as working with a Slytherin."

I narrowed my eyes. "First, you don't have to be prejudice and apply your hatred towards how most Slytherins act to every single Slytherin. Second, do you want to fail? If you have a better idea, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Fine, we can do orangutans." The bell rang. "We can meet at the library at 4:00 pm." I nodded.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

To make a long story short, we ended up in a gargantuan quarrel and got kicked out of the library. It was mostly about how he thought I was evil just like every other Slytherin. From then on, we fought whenever we saw each other.

* * *

One day in my fifth year, I was walking down to my favorite tree by the Black Lake when Sean Avery and a few of his friends, including Severus, confronted me.

"I did a little research like you suggested." Sean said.

"Really?" I responded pleasantly. "And what did you find?" A couple months before, Sean had come to me and asked about my heritage. He didn't think Whiting was a muggleborn name because he had seen or heard of it before. I didn't want to tell him so I told him to research it. I knew he would eventually find out the truth, but I would deal with it.

"I found out what your _real_ blood type is." The others gave me questioning looks.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting.

"All I know is that your _mother_, not _father_, is a pureblood." Sean looked at curiously. "Who's your father? Is he pureblood as well?"

I knew he knew, and he knew that I knew. "I took my mother's name because I didn't want anyone to know who my father was." I glanced at Severus. He was confused, but interest. I looked back at Sean. "Tell everyone then. See if I care."

Sean smirked. "Jay Whiting's name is actually Jay _Slytherin._" Then his face hardened. "You're not fit to bear that name!"

Everyone was shocked. I noticed Paul was standing by the tree open-mouthed. I sighed as everyone started glaring at me, asking me questions, and saying how wrong I was for Slytherin. Realizing what I had let happen, I left them and ran into the castle.

* * *

A few weeks after my secret was revealed to the public, I found myself being followed by someone on my way to the dungeons. It was Paul, but I was ignoring him.

"Jay! Come on, let me talk to you." Paul called out, running up behind me.

I froze and turned around. "_What_ did you call me?"

Paul looked confused. "Jay?" He said cautiously.

I blinked. "Since when have you started calling me by my first name?" There was also a slight change in his attitude when we had to work together in class. Though he was still stubborn about the whole Slytherins-are-evil subject, he had appeared to be kinder to me.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know. Since my opinion about you changed."

"When, why, and to what?"

Paul sighed. "Around the time you started getting ridiculed." When I motioned for him to explain more, he added, "for not being a real Slytherin."

"To what and why?"

"After seeing you holding up against everyone's teasing and hexing because you're a blood Slytherin, and when you told them you weren't like the other Slytherins. I never believed you, but after all this persisting and time, I have to."

" What?" I said, shocked.

Paul frowned. "I'm still confused though."

"Why is that?"

"Why? Why are you a Slytherin, and why do you keep on befriending people from other houses? It doesn't make sense."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not like a regular Slytherin, if you know what I mean." There was a pause. "So…where does that leave us? Are you still going to argue with me?"

Paul smirked. "Oh, I'm still going to argue with you about Slytherins, but it won't be aimed at you only this time. I want to figure you out. You're a mystery to me."

I raised my eyebrows. What just happened? Does he want to be my friend now? I could only come up with one word. "Wow."

I sighed as I remembered how Paul really had fallen through. We became good friends while he tried to understand me. Most of the others thought we were crazy and needed help because ever since we got on the Hogwarts Express we've been enemies. We just ignored them, but it was not possible to ignore the Slytherins. Not when they were hexing you whenever you were in sight. They wouldn't have been angry if Paul had been friends with the Slytherins, but he hated them.

I deeply regretted fighting with Paul for all those years. It was really pointless. After getting to know him, I learned where all of his hatred for Slytherins had come from and why he hadn't wanted to give me a chance, besides the obvious reasons that everyone else has.

I was jolted from my memories by the sound of first years leaving the Great Hall to see their Common Rooms for the first time. The rest of us would follow soon after. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled as I saw the night sky with thousands and thousands of luminous stars.

"I know who you are." I looked down to see Draco Malfoy looking at me. "My father has spoken about you before."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what has he said?"

Draco frowned. "You're a filthy blood traitor who doesn't deserve to be a Slytherin. The house _or_ family."

I glared at him. "You know nothing about me." I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first week of school didn't go so smoothly. Draco kept glaring at me and bugging me about my heritage, and he kept asking me about my past. He even got the other Slytherins to take a hit at me. By the day after the welcome feast, everyone in the school knew I was Jaythen Slytheirn, a descendant of Slytherin himself and a relative of Lord Voldemort, AKA You-Know-Who. I deeply resented him for that, but I knew they would eventually figure it out. Except for that, everything else went pretty smoothly. I told everyone in my Potions class that I'd call Severus by his name instead of Professor because I had known him for so long that it would be extremely weird and awkward. Besides, Dumbledore granted me that right.

After having little breakfast Saturday morning, I climbed my favorite Oak Tree to the middle area where there was a hollow place where I had placed some of my things in the day before: a bow and arrows, parchment, ink and quills, and many other important things I kept close to me like my unique and special diary. I had cast a spell on the hollow opening to prevent anything from getting into it. The only thing I had to worry about were climbing creatures and people who cast spells to retrieve the things I had in there, no one but me could climb the tree because the tree trunk was so long, so that's why I always casted the spell.

I rested on the branch closest to the hollow and opened my diary. The first page that came up was my description of what I was and who I really was. I had written this before I had run away from my birth home and had edited it ever since, but it really wasn't my home anymore. It never was. I was always trapped. Hogwarts was my real home now. It would be for forever more. I started to read through the pages carefully.

_I am an Outsider, but I'm not who they are. An Outsider is a magical creature who turned into a monster. Let my start from the beginning…_

_There once was an enormous forest that seemed to stretch on forever. In the forest lived Elves, Outsiders, and other magical creatures. The Outsiders were best friends with the elves and never fought with them. They would do __anything__ for each other._

_An Outsider looks like an elf. They have The Dragon Mark on their right hands and can use lots of different magic with both of their hands without saying anything. The scar unites all of the Outsiders together so they could feel each others' emotions when it is very strong. They're not born with the scar. They get it at the age of ten by the leader touching their arm and saying a spell. It used to feel extremely warm, welcoming, and wonderful to receive the scar._

_They live in a village and go in small groups daily to hunt and patrol their boundaries they have set and agreed to with the elves. Young Outsiders who are under ten-years-old are precious to the tribe and are protected by all costs, since they will become warriors and help lead the tribe when they're older. They love to see babies grow older and figure out the gift they received._

_When they're 7-years-old, they can use magic, but it's not controlled. At ten, they receive a warrior as a mentor. After they have trained for three years, they have a ceremony and receive a special name that they will be occasionally called as recognition as a warrior. There is a leader and deputy who are looked up to and respected. An Outsider must be at least 18 to become a deputy._

_Now, the "gift" every Outsider has is a special power that no other Outsider living has. It can be invisibility, to controlling the weather. My "gift" is the Gift of Knowledge. It proves useful and harmful at the same time. I see prophecies I guess. I see clips of things that will happen. I can turn them on whenever want, but never off. I can see things in my head that give me knowledge of something or someone, and at times I'll randomly and instantly know things about someone or something. In addition to that, I can remember every single memory and dream I have, and I can reply them to others. I can choose to have them just witness something, or actually feel what someone in it is going through._

_All of this sounds great, right? Outsiders and Elves united against evil…but that all changed when Salazar Slytherin took over. After Salazar left Hogwarts, he searched through the woods, looking for the Outsiders. He had read a lot about them and thought they would be very powerful and useful. When he found them, they were cautious but welcoming. Outsiders and Elves have a very good relationship with Wizards and Witches, but they were surprised by his sudden interest in them._

_To save myself from going on and on about this, I can get pretty nasty about the whole thing, I'll just sum it all up. Basically, Salazar had big plans for the Outsiders and told them about them. They didn't like them at all, but they were forced since he showed them magic they had never even seen before (he had some other wizards helping him out)._

_He forced them to do his will, and he became their leader. After many years of his blood being leaders, the Outsiders turned their backs on the Elves and became enemies with them. They became the complete opposite of what they were. They forgot their boundaries. They craved power and land, so they just patrolled wherever they pleased, attacking and killing whatever creatures they found, including Elves._

_Now, it's extremely painful to receive the scar, and it unites you especially to the leader, so when he's angry, it hurts. Also, if you don't like him, which is rare, it hurts when he's happy._

_After being leaders of the Outsiders, the descendants of Slytherin gained magic like the Outsiders since they couldn't buy their own wand. My father, George Slytherin, was deputy of the Slytheirns when my mother wandered into his life. (The Outsiders became a sort of monarchy because only those with the blood of Salazar Slytherin were to be leader.)_

_My mother, France Whiting, was in her late twenties when she found the Outsiders. She was pregnant, almost ready to give birth, and was very sick and needed help. The Outsiders abandoned her and threatened that if she ever set foot into their territory again, she would surely die. My father felt for her, but did not disobey orders. He knew those who trespassed deserved to be punished._

_The next day when he was hunting alone, my father came across my mother. She was screaming in agony and begged him to help her give birth. He had no choice but to help since the baby was already coming. After my brother, Jesse, was born, my father took them both to his village. The others were outraged, but he explained to the leader at the time how they would strengthen them. A wizard had come and helped them become strong and powerful, and now a couple of more wizards are here to help. Wizards wouldn't overpower them by taking my mother and brother in, he reassured them. By taking them in, they would know how the wizards think and can possibly overpower them._

_My mother was taken care of with the help of my father. She told the Outsiders all about Voldemort and how he was rising to power. If they joined him, then they would have many advantages. The Outsiders agreed._

_Soon after when my mother was well again, my father and her fell in love. After 3 years, I was born, and they were very happy. I was happy as well, until I discovered the truth._

_When I was about 5-years-old, Jesse, 8, told me how he and our mother had come here and how he and her weren't Outsiders. They were a witch and wizard. I didn't believe it at first, but he proved it my showing me he had no magic, and he showed me our mothers' wand._

_From there, he told me how he didn't like what the Outsiders were doing. He told me how they are evil and cruel just like Voldemort. I believed what he told me throughout the years, and in the end, I despised becoming a warrior._

_When the time came for Jesse to become a warrior, he declined in the middle of the ceremony when he was supposed to say, "I will." Everyone was shocked. My mother and father were horrified. When Jesse attempted to run away, they caught him, but he fought his hardest. I had never seen anyone ever fight with as much heart and as strong and courageous as Jesse did._

_They ended up killing him, and my mother as well. My father was ashamed and after the deaths, he promised I would be different, so they gave him another chance. He remained as deputy, but his father was deeply disappointed._

_The Outsiders and leader were so outraged that they took me aside and forced the Dragon Mark on me, hoping that I wouldn't lead the same life as my brother because of it. THEY THOUGHT WRONG!_

_As soon as I could, I was out of there. Actually, I left a year later; I wanted to make sure they had forgotten the whole incident, but they didn't. I left in the early morning after letting an Elf leave unharmed._

_I left and lived on my own until the Headmaster of Hogwarts came to me and told me I was a wizard. When I asked him how it was possible, he told me that I should know. I thought about it, and I did know. I knew my heritage, and I knew he hadn't come for any of my family members because he couldn't go to the Outsiders. Now that I was free, I was free to go to Hogwarts. I begged him not to tell anyone I was a Slytherin. After explaining and some reasoning, he agreed._

I closed my journal when I heard talking under the tree.

"I still can't believe it," A familiar voice sneered. "How can something like _that_ be a Slytherin?"

I placed my diary into my back and slung it on my right shoulder before climbing down to a lower branch, careful not to reveal myself. From my branch, I saw Draco Malfoy with his friends/followers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"I mean, she doesn't even know how lucky she is." Draco continued. "And does she care? No, she just goes around pretending to think other houses aren't less than Slytherin. She says she's here to finish school, but she's really here to destroy us!"

That finished it. I jumped down from where I was, causing the three of them to jump back in fright. I smirked at Draco's surprised and frightened expression. I asked sweetly, "Are you ok?"

After composing his expression, Draco glared at me, "You think you're so smart, do you? What are you doing, eavesdropping on us?"

"I wasn't. I was climbing the tree when you came over and started to talk loudly. If you don't want others to hear what you're saying, I suggest you whisper softly. Besides, you're the one who was eavesdropping on me in the first place," I said, rolling my eyes. "For your information, I am not here to destroy you. I was telling Severus that I was here to help destroy Voldemort once and for all." I rolled my eyes again when he flinched at the name. "And, I am not pretending that the other houses aren't less than Slytheirn. They _aren't_. All of them are equal, so the rivalry shouldn't be so severe. It's really quite annoying and frustrating, actually."

"It's what makes us, us. The sooner everyone learns their place, the better," Draco said in response.

I bit my lip. Paul had said those statements to me practically everyday, but the meanings were different; he often said it with different emotion and expression each time, depending on when and why he said it.

I was walking by the Black Lake when Paul jogged over to me. "Hey," He said. "Are you ok? You left kind of fast."

I shook my head and sighed, "I don't know." I had run out of the castle after two things had happened: I had fought with Sean Avery and Severus about them wanting to join Voldemort, and I had lost Lily Evans as my friend because she was in the discussion when I had defended Severus, trying to get her to give him another chance.

Paul looked at me with concern, "Things will get better." He murmured softly and soothingly.

I laughed without humor, bitterly, "Not a chance. Ever since I was born, things have gone wrong. They have never gone right." I cut him off when he tried to interrupt. "_Nothing_. You befriending me just hurts me more. _And_ you."

"It's worth it." Paul said fiercely.

I rolled my eyes, "You think that now, but you just wait. Soon you'll turn against me just like Severus. I may have some small good things in my life, but they turn around and bite me in the end."

Paul shook his head, "I will _never_ betray you or hurt you like Snape has. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Not even the thought of it."

I sighed and looked out at the beautiful lake, "Why are some of us blind and only see some things?"

He shrugged, "It's what makes us, us." I heard a frown in his voice. "It's time we all found our place in this dark time. The sooner, the better."

I nodded, "We never can tell who to trust."

Paul surprised me. He gently took my hand in his, causing me to turn and look at him. His face had softened from his grim expression, Jay, why don't you forget about all of that for at least one moment in your life and listen." When I nodded, he continued, "The Mysterious Witches Ball is coming up." I raised my eyebrows. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Before I could say anything, he added, "Just as friends, of course. I mean, no one will recognize you since you'll have your face covered, so you'll be safe from any harm. Not that I'd let anything harm you in the first place. So, will you go with me?"

I looked down and thought about it. There were tons of girls who would faint if they could go with Paul to the ball, even if he just talked to them. They all thought he was super cute and hot, but I had seen through all of that when I first talked to him. Now, I see that he's sweet, kind, brave, and could care less about popularity. Moments, which must have felt like hours for Paul, passed before I looked up at him and smiled with all my heart, "Of course I'd love to go to the ball with you!"

Paul sighed and smiled with relief.

* * *

"Just admit it," Paul called out to me as he followed me down the hill towards the Black Lake.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Paul!"

He caught up to me, making me stop. Before I could even register what was happening, he crushed his lips gently to mine. It was amazing, I couldn't even explain it. When he let go, he looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry," He murmured."

I shrugged. "Why?" He smiled.

* * *

You'd think it would be fun to have my "gift," right? Well, I don't call it a gift. It's a curse, though it is handy at times. It might be fun to go back and experience scenes of your life to someone else, but with someone with my past? No way. My life has been horrible since day one.

I came back to the present, staring at Draco. He had a confused expression on his face, probably because I had stood still for long moments. I coughed and looked down to try and hide the awkward moment. I looked back at Draco. He would mature more when he's older, I reminded myself. Then I could deal with him better. Actually, it would probably just get worse. The anger and resentment he feels towards Gryffindors and Harry, I mean.

"Your statements just reminded me of a very good friend of mine," I explained, as he still looked confused. "Anyways," I had forgotten what we were talking about. Oh, yeah. "Just stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours, got it?" I walked passed him, bumping into him, and headed back up to the castle. No one bothered me. They usually just ignored me and talked about me with their friends, but I understood and respected that. They didn't know what to make of me. What I didn't understand was why the Slytheirns couldn't just back off. Maybe it was just Draco, but during both eras at school, the Slytherins seem to make enemies with me without getting to know me. Sounds like what a lot of Gryffindors and Slytherins do, right?

"Hey, Whiting!" A voice called out harshly. I groaned. Why did Draco have to follow me? I turned around, and who I saw surprised me.

It was dark brown haired Paul Kapola. "Paul?" I exclaimed. Before I could help it, I ran into his warm embrace. All the feelings I had felt during the Mysterious Witches Ball and how I felt going out with him after that, flooded into me. Kissed me on the cheek before letting go.

Paul and I, we felt something during the ball, so we decided to try dating, while fighting off Slytherins and others who didn't like us going out. We fell deeply in love, and I thought he was the one, but when I ended up in St. Mungo's, we figured out that we weren't really in love. I don't know exactly how he felt, but I had thought he was the one because he had comforted me all those years when I couldn't stand the wound Severus had given me. He visited me often at St. Mungo's, but after school, he was kept busy with Aura studies. I had understood that. I believe he had joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group who teamed up to fight against Voldemort.

I looked up at Paul; he had grown since the last time I saw him, but he was still the young, carefree guy I had known and loved. "What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "It's great to see you, but why are you here? Did you pass the Aura test? How long will you be here?"

Paul laughed. "Yeah, I'm an official Aura now." His expression grew sad. "I'm sorry you can't be an Aura yet."

I hit him playfully in the arm. "Enough about that. I don't mind. So, why are you here?"

"Dumbledore is in need of my assistance," Paul explained. "I'll be here in and out for the year. I'm sorry, but I was told not to tell you just yet, but you will know eventually." He glanced at his watch. "I've got to run, but I wanted to see you first."

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice sneered. "If it isn't Paul Kapola, the Slytherin hater."

Paul and I turned to see Severus. Paul nodded in greeting. "Snape."

"Dumbledore told me you were here working for him?"

Paul nodded again. "Yes. I would tell you, but I've really got to go, and Dumbledore didn't want me to tell anyone, not even Jay." He gave took my hand gently and kissed it before departing. "See ya later, Shadow," He murmured.

I was left alone with Severus. He was looking at me in a way I didn't understand. It made me uncomfortable and brought back memories I liked to hide away. I waved quickly. "Bye." I made to run away down the hall, but he called my name, causing me to stop. "Yes?" I asked, turning around.

"Do you still love him?" He asked calmly, but there was some strange mixture of emotion I could detect, but I didn't understand them or make them out.

I thought about my answer. "Yes, I love him, but not romantically as I did before. After I was placed in St. Mungo's Paul and I figured out that we didn't really love each other. We just thought we did because we were trying to distract ourselves from other emotions from our past. I love him as a friend loves a best friend and as a sister loves her brother. I reckon he feels the same way about me." I meant what I said. My expression became confused. He never cared about me. Actually, it was worse than that. He hated me. We've been enemies for a very long time, but we really couldn't be anymore because we were fighting on the same side. I asked him, confused, "Why do _you_ care?"


End file.
